


recipocrity

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: They were roommates and there was only one bed.And a whole lot of feelings.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	recipocrity

On hindsight, Tenn should have expected this.

His first schedule together with Riku after a very long while takes place in Okinawa. They are to shoot an ad for a music app and are to stay the night before flying back to Tokyo first thing in the morning. It’s a hectic schedule which leaves them no room to relax and explore the island, but Riku doesn’t seem to mind. At the end of the shoot, Riku is all smiles as he clings to Tenn’s arms once they’re far enough from the cameras, chatting happily to him about spending the night together.

“Spending the night together?” Tenn echoes, blinking owlishly, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know?” Riku asks, equally confused, “We’re rooming together!”

They’re... _what?!_

Takanashi Tsumugi is the first one to give him an apologetic look - or rather, the only one because Anesagi Kaoru merely shrugs before shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry, Kujou-san!” Tsumugi apologizes profusely later that afternoon in the green room, bowing her head towards Tenn, “There was a mixup and you two were originally supposed to be given separate rooms, but the hotel ended up rooming the two of you together. I apologize for this mishap!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Anesagi says as she nurses her drink on the sofa, “You’re siblings. I’m sure you’re used to sharing the same room. Why are you two against it now?”

Riku’s loud “I’m not!” comes in unison with Tenn’s flat “I need my privacy,” and the words mingled together in the middle before trailing off awkwardly when the twins realized what the other was saying. The air in between them is suddenly awkward, and Tsumugi and Anesagi share a glance before looking back at their respective idols, who seem at loss for words.

“Well, it’s only for one night,” Anesagi says at last, “You’ll be spending most of it sleeping, anyway. After a long schedule like today, I’m sure all you want to do now is rest. Isn’t that right, Takanashi-san?”

Tsumugi claps her hands together. “Yes! I really apologize for this mishap, Kujou-san, and I’m sure you would prefer more privacy to rest but if Kujou-san could bear with it for a single night, we would be really grateful!” She does another bow. “I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Manager…” Riku says weakly, before turning towards his brother. “Tenn-nii doesn’t want to room with me? At all?”

Tenn’s eyebrow twitches. Riku is giving him that look again - that puppy-eyed look where his eyes would shine brighter than usual and his bottom lip would jut out into a pout probably without meaning to and god _dammit_ , Tenn could already feel his resolve weakening. 

In the end, he sighs heavily, running a hand through his perfectly styled locks that the hairstylists took a whole hour to make it look just right.

“If it’s just for one night, I suppose it’s fine,” he says in a resigned tone.

Riku cheers, clinging to his arm again and Tenn doesn’t have the energy to fight back. From the corner of his eyes, he could already see Anesagi biting back a smirk behind her glass of tequila.

Except it’s not fine.

“There is only one bed,” Tenn notes flatly, looking at the king-sized bed in the middle of the room like the very existence of the furniture offends him.

“Yep!” Riku answers excitedly, seemingly oblivious to Tenn’s discomfort, “This takes me back. Don’t you remember, Tenn-nii? We used to sneak in each other’s beds all the time!”

Although Tenn knows Riku means nothing else by those words, he couldn’t help but cough in surprise anyway, his own brain taking those words _way_ too far for his own liking. 

“Please don’t say it like that,” Tenn says in a strangled voice.

“Say what?” Riku asks in confusion. 

Tenn sighs. “Never mind. It’s been a long day so do you want to use the shower first?”

“Tenn-nii doesn’t mind?”

“I have to answer my texts so go ahead.”

He hears the sound of water running a little while later and moves towards the sofa in the living space area. He sinks into the sofa, allowing his muscles to relax for a moment before his hand finally reaches into his pocket to fish out his phone. His eyes are beginning to droop and the last thing he wants is to fall asleep before he even has the chance to wash up. 

Most of his texts are from his group mates - Gaku and Ryuu wishing him luck, with a couple of teasing from Gaku to not be “too excited getting to spend time with his little brother” - plus one from Momo asking for souvenirs. He replies them all almost absentmindedly, his fingers moving across the keyboard on an autopilot. By the time he’s done with all his texts and emails, the door to the bathroom swings open and out steps Riku. 

He smells faintly of strawberries.

“Shower’s free!” Riku announces, “Ah, that was so refreshing~!” 

He has a towel on his head and the hotel bathrobe fit snugly on his body. Well, _almost_ snugly. Tenn tries not to notice it, but he always has some sort of a tunnel vision when it comes to his little brother. After spending years and years of taking care of him and ensuring that he’s always in good physical health, it becomes a bit of an occupational hazard. Or so that’s what he says to himself.

In truth, Tenn is just drawn towards Riku. Whenever Riku’s in the same room with him, his eyes almost immediately go towards Riku like it’s a natural thing to do. It might be. Or it might not be. It doesn’t matter, in the end. Tenn cannot stop looking at his brother. Just as how he doesn’t stop looking at him now.

There is a tiny hint of skin where Riku’s robes part at his chest. It looks smooth and a little paler than the rest of Riku’s body. That part of his body probably doesn’t get exposed too often, if at all. Maybe in the summer, but Riku rarely went to the beach in the past because the sea air sometimes reacts terribly with his lungs. He’s healthier now so Riku might have started going to the beach more often. He wonders if that part of Riku will soon be as lightly tanned as the rest of him.

He wonders if he reaches out, he could touch it and see if it’s really as smooth as it seems -

“Tenn-nii?”

Riku is peering at him. He’s suddenly too close, much too close. When did he approach him? Why didn’t Tenn notice before?

Resisting the urge to reel back as if he’s been electrocuted, Tenn turns his face away before side-stepping around Riku. Being this close to him, Tenn could smell the strawberry scent off Riku much stronger now and the sudden urge to pull his brother close to inhale it more is almost too much to bear.

“I’m going to shower,” he says, his back towards Riku, “If you’re tired, you don’t have to wait up.”

“E-eh? But -,”

Tenn closes the bathroom door before he can hear the rest of Riku’s sentence. He blindly reaches out for the shower knob and twists it, turning on the shower. The water is cold when it rains down on him, soaking him through his clothes. Tenn distantly wonders how long his clothes will dry. He has a flight to catch the next morning and he doesn’t think the clothes will dry by then. This is stupid. He really should have taken his clothes off first. What’s the use of -

He stops thinking and just stands under the shower head, clothes soaked with water and thoughts filled with Riku. 

By the time he steps out of the shower, hair damp and bathrobe warm against his skin, he sees that Riku is already lying on the bed, curled up on his side. It _is_ late and they did have a long day. Tenn’s not surprised if Riku is more tired than he gives himself credit for. He pads into the living room quietly, careful to wake Riku should he already be asleep. He goes around the bed, peeking at the boy.

Riku’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted as he breathes out slowly. Peacefully. Blissfully asleep. There is a smile tugging Tenn’s lips before he could help himself.

“You silly child,” Tenn murmurs, “You’ll catch a cold like that.”

He pulls the blanket up Riku’s body, covering him up to his chest. He stands beside him by the bed for a moment, his hands stilling on the blanket as his eyes continue to look at Riku. Slowly, his left hand begins to move upwards, ghosting over the blanket to his brother’s skin, his fingertips barely touching the boy’s cheek. It moves further upwards until it brushes Riku’s hair away from his eyes before Tenn presses his palm lightly against Riku’s forehead.

Riku is very warm. Very warm and nice to the touch.

He pulls his hand away as if he had been electrocuted, cradling it against his chest as he steps away from the bed.

“You’re going insane, Kujou Tenn,” he mutters to himself. 

But that’s a fact that he already knows for a long time.

His heart is hammering inside his chest by the time he slips under the covers next to Riku on the bed, angling his body towards his brother so he could see the shape of Riku’s nose, the space between his brows, and the cute bow of his lips, parted as he breathes out slowly in his sleep. He’s so close that he doesn’t need to reach out at all to touch him at all - just a lift of his hand and he could already brush his fingertips across Riku’s warm cheeks.

He keeps his hands to himself because if he doesn’t, Tenn doesn’t know what he will do.

“Riku,” he says softly, “Your brother...is really strange.”

Being this close to Riku allows Tenn to fully appreciate Riku’s appearance. Riku has always been quite a sight. He doesn’t have the same delicate beauty people have often praised Tenn for, nor the erotic manly vibe Ryuu carries with him unintentionally during broadcasts. Riku’s attractiveness comes in the form of a boyish charm - the charm that shines through with a slight curl of his lips and the crinkle of his eyes when he smiles and the way he carries himself; confident and sure. 

Riku’s charm draws everyone in, regardless if he intends for that to happen or not. Tenn finds himself being one of those people, but his attraction towards Riku sings a different tune. It sings a tune that should not be sung in between siblings. The type of emotion that should not exist in Tenn towards Riku, if Tenn knows what is best for him.

But the thing about Tenn is that what he knows doesn’t always equate to what he does.

Tenn’s attraction towards Riku translates into touches - fleeting ones in stolen moments of privacy where cameras are not on the both of them for once, when Tenn could let his hand rest on Riku’s hair for just a second longer before he has to pull away.

His attraction towards Riku escapes through glances - when Tenn finds himself turning his head a second too late towards the camera because he is too busy committing his brother’s joyful laughter when he won a prize from the broadcast’s challenge to memory to realize that he is supposed to _say_ something.

Tenn’s attraction for his brother spills over the lid he tries to put on his heart. It bubbles over and heats up the metal lid until it is too hot for Tenn to continue forcing down and it’s time like this that Tenn wants to stay away from Riku because he doesn’t want Riku to be overwhelmed with such _dirty_ feelings -

His hand is on Riku’s cheek. He is shifting closer. They’re so close now. Their breaths are intermingling and Riku’s warmth almost seeps through Tenn’s skin.

“Riku,” Tenn says shakily, “I’m in love with you.”

Tenn’s lips meet Riku’s into a soft kiss.

Kissing Riku is just like Tenn imagines it to be - just like all those countless daydreams he had in the past in the loneliness of his own bedroom. Riku’s lips are soft and warm, molding almost perfectly with Tenn’s own. He hears a little sigh, and suddenly, Tenn’s hands are in his brother’s hair, his lips insistently moving against Riku’s. There is something wet and warm peeking out from Riku’s lips and Tenn’s body is already moving on autopilot. He nips lightly at Riku’s upper lip before his tongue darts out to touch the tip of Riku’s.

Once.

Twice.

Riku’s lips are fully parted now and Tenn’s head spins with the sensation that drowns him. His brother’s mouth is hot and slick with saliva and Tenn hears a moan from his brother when their tongues slide against one another as the kiss becomes more and more frantic. Tenn is pressed so close against Riku that he could hear his brother’s heartbeat and touch that tiny patch of skin peeking from inside his robes.

Tenn should stop. 

But he doesn’t. He couldn’t.

_“Riku...Riku…”_ Tenn gasps into the kiss, his own lips wet with drool which drips a little down his chin. He licks the inside of Riku’s mouth, enjoying the way his brother moans into the kiss despite still being fast asleep. Tenn’s hands are moving again. His fingers untangle from Riku’s red locks and travel to caress the boy’s neck. They ghost along his collarbones, feeling the curve on his chest until his fingers feel something hard in between them.

Riku lets out a soft whine, his head moving automatically at the sensation that runs through his body. His lips leave Tenn’s in the process, brushing wetly against Tenn’s chin instead when he ducks his head to let out another whine. His brows are furrowed and his closed eyes twitch.

“Do you feel good, Riku?” Tenn breathes, “Is big brother making you feel good?”

Riku answers with another whine, his body twitching whenever Tenn’s fingers fondle with his nipples. He doesn’t wake up - something Tenn is grateful for. Riku doesn’t need to know.

He doesn’t need to know how much of an awful and dirty person his beloved older brother really is.

“Let big brother make you feel even better,” he hears himself say, “Riku...I love you so much.”

He reaches down further, his fingers fumbling to pull at the sash that ties Riku’s robes together and once the robes fall away, Tenn reaches inside. 

Against him, Riku lets out a gasp when Tenn’s hand wraps around his cock.

“Riku,” Tenn says hoarsely, “Riku...Big brother wants you to feel good, okay?”

Tenn’s mind is fogged up from the pleasure that slips from under the metal lid of his heart - from the depths of his feelings that rear their head in the ugliest way possible. Tenn couldn’t resist giving in. His self-control is stretched thin, and having Riku pressed close to him like this, breathing heavily in his ear as he whines and moans in his sleep -

That last shred of self-control finally snaps.

“I love you,” Tenn says, “I love you so much, Riku. I wish...I wish I could have you all the time.”

His hand strokes Riku’s cock, his thumb brushing over the head. It’s a considerable weight in Tenn’s hand and it feels so hot and is hardening _already_ from Tenn’s ministrations that Tenn’s mouth couldn’t help but to water at the mere thought of putting this organ in his hand into his mouth -

“Hmm~!” Riku gasps, his hips bucking into Tenn’s touch. “H-ah, h-hngh -,”

  
“Big brother is here, Riku,” Tenn says roughly, his hand stroking Riku’s cock faster and more frantically, “Big brother wants you to feel good. Don’t hold back your voice, okay?”

Tenn isn’t sure if Riku is even awake to hear him - a part of him longs for it, even, for the fear of being caught at his ugliest by his little brother sends a guilty thrill down his spine - but Tenn is long past of truly caring. He babbles Riku’s name as he strokes him, his free hand reaching between his legs to grip his own cock.

“Hngh,” Tenn hisses, his fingers closing around his cock before stroking, “Riku...Riku…”

The silence of the room is broken by the sounds of their harsh breathing and rustling of the sheets. Tenn strokes Riku’s cock and his almost in tandem, and Riku’s moans are getting louder, intermingling with Tenn’s choked cries.

“Riku, I feel really good~” Tenn moans, “Riku...just imagining you...holding me close and taking me for yourself, I -,” His body jerks and curls into himself as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him. Beside him, Riku is panting now, his cheeks flushed and his hands unconsciously clawing at the front of Tenn’s shirt. His eyes remain squeezed shut. 

Tenn could feel his release nearing. Riku’s cock is already leaking pre-cum and the boy’s breathing is harsh, broken by his stuttered moans.

“Riku, Riku, Riku -!” 

“Ha-ah~!”

Tenn’s body tenses when he comes, like a string pulled taut, and his release comes out in ropes, splattering on his hand and cock. Riku comes seconds later, shuddering against Tenn as he whimpers through his orgasm, his hands gripping Tenn’s robes tight. His legs clamp around Tenn’s hand his cock, and everything feels hot and the room is spinning -

It is a little while later, when the orgasm high has long faded away and Tenn has curled into himself on the mattress opposite Riku, that Tenn looks at his hand. There is something sticky running down his palm, dirtying the skin between his fingers. In the silence of the room, with nothing but the sound of Riku’s breathing and Tenn’s rapid heartbeat accompanying him, Tenn brings two fingers to his lips. A wet dark pink tongue darts out.

And licks the liquid there.

“Riku…” Tenn sobs quietly a little later, his now clean hand cradled against his chest. “Your big brother...is the worst.”

The clock ticks quietly in the background. Its short hand points to the number three and its fastest hands race insistently in a clean circle. 

Riku, now wide awake, hovers over Tenn, his lips skimming the boy’s bare shoulder while his hands part his brother’s legs. His lips brush against Tenn’s, not quite kissing him. Just feeling. Taking. Drowning in all that is Tenn.

Drowning in the emotions that shouldn’t exist inside him. 

“Tenn-nii…” Riku whispers, “Tenn-nii...your little brother is dirty…”

He nips Tenn’s bottom lip. Tenn doesn’t wake.

“Your little brother...loves you too much.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> U W U
> 
> This is a gift to a friend so happy birthday! ;)
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907!


End file.
